


Reunion

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Mymble and Joxter meet their son once again.





	Reunion

Joxter was nervous, Mymble could tell by the swish of his tail, and she couldn't blame him. She was nervous too. They had received a letter from Moomin, Moominpappa now, asking them to visit Moomin Valley, as he had found their missing son. This was quite a shock to Mymble and Joxter, as they'd thought their one lost child was gone forever. They had put the Mymble's thirty five children to bed and noticed that one was missing. Snufkin. Joxter's only son was missing. They had both been sent into a frenzy, searching for him far and wide. 

They never found him. Until now.

Or, well, they didn't find him. Moominpappa did. And now here they were. In Moomin Valley. About to be reunited with their long lost son. That they abandoned. Accidentally, but still. Mymble hoped that Snufkin could forgive them, although she would understand if he didn't want anything to do with either of them. Even if he couldn't forgive them, Mymble hoped he would at least get to know his siblings. He already knew Little My, Mymble knew, as they both lived with the Moomin family as far as she could tell. 

They stared apprehensively at the door to Moomin House as it swung open and a small creature shot out and tackled The Muddler to the ground as Fuzzy sobbed into her handkerchief. Joxter and Mymble exchanged a nervous glance before they cautiously approached the door. They shuffled nervously, trying to push the other in front. Mymble won out and managed to push Joxter through the door.

Joxter was immediately tackled by a green blur. Snufkin wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his face in Joxter's coat, shaking. Joxter clutched their son to his chest so hard that they looked like they were attached. Mymble beamed. Her family were finally together again, as they should be! She wrapped her large arms around her Joxter and her Snufkin and picked them up, spinning them around the room.

As the rest of her children dogpiled on top of them, Mymble was perfectly content. Her entire family, here, safe and solid in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to Hugs; Mymble's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
